elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Langueborg/Здесь может быть любое название
Оригинал: Racial Motifs 7: The Khajiit Being notes by Doctor Alfidia Lupus for a series of pamphlets on the major cultural styles of Tamriel (Dr. Lupus was Imperial Ethnographer for Potenate Savrien-Chorak from 2E 418 to 431) When I went to the professor’s townhouse this morning, my first priority was to apologize to Divayth, but Seif-ij told me he was out — he’d gone somewhere from the portal chamber, using an incantation and leaving nothing behind but a burnt smell. Onward, I told myself: work will take your mind off it. So I went looking for Morian. I found the old dear at breakfast, just finishing his sweet roll and chal. When I entered the kitchen, he nearly knocked over his mug in his haste to stand up and bow! I told him I wanted to make some notes on the Khajiit and asked him if he knew any of the Cat-Folk, as I did not. He said he knew exactly the person I needed and would be delighted to help me, since “that irascible Telvanni” had taken the day off. I had often passed the seasonal camp of the Baandari Pedlars outside the Marked Gate but had never gone in — residual caution from my father’s warnings keeping me out, I suppose, as well as the pungent scent. Besides, I’ve always been a dog person. But Morian plunged right in without hesitation and led me to a pavilion adorned with colorful prayer-flags. I followed Morian into the ten, where he introduced me to Madame Shizahi-jo, whom he said was a Khajiit sorceress devoted to Azurah and Magrus. Though sitting in lotus position, she bowed politely — the Cat-Folk are lissome — gestured to a pair of seat cushions, and asked how “this one” could be of service. We had a long lovely chat. There are superficial similarities between the motifs and designs of the Khajiit and the Readguards, perhaps because they both inhabit hot, arid environments, but where the Redguards favor longs, flowing curves, the Cat-Folk are devoted to circular and crescentiform moon-shapes. The shapes of Masser and Secunda in all their phases appear everywhere on Khajiit clothing and ornaments. The falcate silver of the crescent moon also brings to mind the Khajiiti claws that spring from pads in their hands and feet, a subtle but ever-present threat to softer folk. Shizahi-jo made us some tea—sticky sweet, like all Khajiit food and drink — then asked to see the leaves in the bottom of my cup. She stirred them with her pinky-claw, and said now she saw the object of my concern: I’d let me fear cloud my longing and darken how Divayth had tried to kiss me, and Morian dropped his cup, splattering poor Shizahi. I thought he was going to explode in rage, but instead this sad looking came over him, and then he began pouring out his heart about his feelings for me. It was so sweet of him, I was really quite moved. The Khajiiti mage made a discreet exit, and we slayed on her cushions, talking, for what seemed like hours. ---- Моя версия: Расовые Мотивы, часть 7: Каджиты Задокументировано Доктором Альфидией Люпус для серии брошюр по основным культурным ценностям Тамриэля. (Доктор Люпус была Имперским этнографом при потентате Савириен-Чораке, начиная со 2Е 418 по 431 год) Утром, когда я вошла в дом профессора, моей главной задачей было извиниться перед Дивайтом, но Сейф-идж сказал мне, что его нет — он отправился куда-то, используя вызванный при помощи заклинания портал, и оставил за собой только запах гари. После чего я сказала себе: работа отвлечет меня от этого. Так что я отправилась на поиски Мориана. Я застала его за завтраком, доедавшим сладкий рулет и чал. Когда я вошла на кухню, он чуть было не опрокинул свою миску в спешке, чтобы встать из-за стола и поклониться! Я объяснила ему, что собираюсь сделать пару заметок о каджитах и спросила, не знает ли он кого-либо из Кошачьего народа. Он ответил, что лично знает человека, которого я ищу, и будет рад мне помочь, раз уж “этот вспыльчивый Телванни” взял отгул. Я часто проходила мимо сезонного лагеря Торговцев Баан Дара, что за Мечеными Воротами, но никогда не была внутри — излишняя осторожность моего отца держала меня вдали от этого места, полагаю, равно как и резкий запах. Кроме того, я всегда была собачницей. Но Мориан нырнул внутрь без колебаний и вскоре привел меня в павильон, украшенный красочными молитвенными флагами. Я последовала за Морианом в палатку, где он представил мне Мадам Шизахи-джо, которая, как он сказал, является каджитской чародейкой, преданной Азуре и Магнусу. Даже сидя в позе лотоса, она вежливо поклонилась мне — Кошачий народ довольно гибок — и, указав мне на подушки на полу, спросила, чем “эта” может помочь. У нас была долгая и приятная беседа. Существуют явные сходства в культурных стилях между каджитами и редгардами, возможно, потому что оба народа обитают в жаркой и бесплодной пустыне, но где редгарды предпочитают плавные и волнистые линии, Кошачий народ отдает предпочтение полукруглым узорам и формам полумесяца. Формы Массера и Секунды во всех их появлениях присутствуют практически на всей одежде и украшениях каджитов. Серповидное серебро полумесяца напоминает когти каджитов, которые они выпускают из подушечек на руках и ногах, тонкой, но вездесущей угрозой столь мягкому народу. Шизахи-джо сделала нам чай — приторно сладкий, как и вся еда и напитки каджитов — затем она попросила взглянуть на листья чая, прилипшие к дну моей чашки. Она помешала их своим когтем мизинца и сказала, что видит причину моего беспокойства: я бы позволила себе опасаться, омрачая свою тоску, от мысли о том, как Дивайт пытался поцеловать меня, и Мориан уронил свою чашку, обрызгав бедную мадам Шизахи. Я была уверена, что он лопнет от злости, но вместо этого он заметно погрустнел и принялся изливать душу о своих чувствах ко мне. Это было так мило с его стороны и, признаюсь, я была тронута. Каджитский маг деликатно вышла, а мы принялись кидаться друг в друга её подушками и болтать, и продолжали часами напролёт. ----